particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Hogan
Matthew Hogan, age 57, is the former chairman of the Conservative Capitalist Party. He is the founder of the CCP, and was chairman from 3222 to 3232. Family and Education Matthew Hogan, the son of Jack and Brenda Hogan, was raised in Hudson, Irkawa. He graduated from East Hudson High School in 3193, and volunteered with the United Constitutionalist Party campaigns of 3194 and 3196. He graduated from the University of Hudson, where he was elected student body president and earned his bachelor's degree in political science in 3197. He graduated from Nova Roma University Law School, where he was president of the student bar association and where he received his Juris doctorate in 3205. Early Career Following his graduation from the University of Hudson, he got an internship in the policy department of Rich Fowler's UCP administration. He was later taken on as a opposition researcher for the UCP campaign of 3201. After the historic destruction of the UCP in the elections of 3201, Hogan decided to take a break from politics and attend law school. Upon graduating law school, Hogan was asked to manage Nathan Britt's presidential campaign. Britt was the leader of the fledgling Libertarian Party, and knew Hogan from high school. After a long two-year campaign, the Libertarian Party failed to gain traction in the election, and Britt only managed to get 0.09% of the vote in the election. After putting his heart into two major elections and getting blown out both times, Hogan decided to go into the private sector and work for the Johnson & Roe Law Firm in Nova Roma. He worked with the firm for 12 years until he quit and formed the Conservative Capitalist Party on his birthday in 3222. Chairman of the Conservative Capitalist Party Hogan officially assumed chairmanship of the CCP on August 31st of 3222, after formalizing the CCP as a political party. Over the next two years, Hogan worked to field candidates for the National Assembly, Cabinet positions, and President. Hogan convinced Eddard Stark, a young New People's Party National Assembly member, to defect and run for President under the Conservative Capitalist Party banner. Eddard Stark, in turn, convinced his college friend Jack Amash to defect from the NPP, where he worked as Mr. Robert Franlow's deputy communications director. Amash came on as Mr. Stark's campaign manager. After working non-stop for a year developing the CCP's infrastructure, Chairman Hogan appointed a treasurer, Erica Martell, so he could focus on party politics instead of fundraising. Going into the elections of July, 3224 the CCP was not as prepared as Hogan would have liked, but they had fielded candidates for most of the National Assembly's 665 districts and defined their party platform. The elections came, and much to Mr. Hogan's surprise, the CCP gained 115 seats in the National Assembly, a 17.29% increase. Eddard Stark garnered 17.23% of the vote for President, but failed to make the run-off, and endorsed Robert Franlow in the second round of voting. The CCP split up the NPP's constituency, taking voters with the same traditional values that had different ideas on economics and centralization. With the CCP's newfound power, Chairman Hogan wasted no time in taking control of the CCP's legislative agenda, reminding CCP National Assembly members of their debt to him for founding the CCP and convincing them to run as Conservative Capitalists. He quickly proposed a cabinet of New People's Party, Party for Individualism and Conservative Capitalist Party officials, a center-right coalition to take control of the left-wing government. The coalition passed, and the CCP nominated Deborah Jackson for Finance Minister. The CCP immediately took control of the Ministry of Finance, proposing tax cuts and spending cuts that were the platform of their 3224 rise to power. The NPP-PfI-CCP coalition started out strong, but soon deteriorated into scandals and accusations. The PfI leadership, Prime Minister Helena Lazareva and Chairman Alexander Svindal accused the NPP of infiltrating their party and sabotaging PfI ballots with NPP candidates. These accusations ultimately ended with the PfI requesting an investigation by the Ministry of Justice and calling for the resignation of NPP Chairman Franlow. After months of NPP insider politics, Franlow resigned and the much more liberal Guy Bercier became chairman of the NPP. This created fighting within the NPP itself, and the party broke up six months before the 3228 elections. Going into the 3228 elections, the CCP stood to gain the most from the NPP implosion. Chairman Hogan personally recruited former NPP representatives and officials to run under CCP leadership in 3228. The elections came, and it was obvious that the electorate had only one conservative party to vote for. A total of approximately 25 million votes were cast for the CPP, which gave them 248 seats in the National Assembly. This was a 133 seat increase from the last elections, and the CPP used this position to pass another cabinet coalition with the PfI. This time the CCP nominated Timothy Paul as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Deborah Jackson as the Minister of Finance, Daniel Crane as Minister of Justice, Francine Rubio as Minister of Health and Human Services, Dante Freeman as Minister of Science and Technology and Seth Bloomberg as Minister of Environment and Tourism. After being chairman of the CCP for almost ten years, Hogan decided to step down and endorse the young Jack Amash as the new chairman. Post-Chairman Work Hogan still works with the CCP as a legal adviser and a popular party fundraiser. He is seen as the party elder, and is frequently asked for advice on party matters. There has been a lot of speculation as to Hogan running for President in the 3232 or 3236 election, but he has not declared as of yet.